


Precious Moments

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: They would always be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Precious Moments  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 222  
>  **Summary:** They would always be together.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You Marathon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWRY2016) at iwry_marathon

Angel stared down at the golden hair beauty asleep in his arms and he couldn’t help but wonder how he got so lucky.

There was a time not so long ago when he was positive he would never be able to have her in his life. She belonged in the sunshine and he knew he would spend the rest of his existence without her if it meant saving her from a life of shadows. 

A soft sigh escaped her as she snuggled closer to him and he tightened his arms around her. 

But of course Buffy didn’t listen to his well thought out argument and here they were together as they always would be.

With a small smile on his face Angel listened to the sounds of life beginning to stir through the Hyperion. It wouldn’t be long before they would have to get up but he wanted, needed to prolong these precious moments with Buffy in his arms for as long as he could.

As her soft breath caressed his chest Angel kissed the top of her head before gently brushing the hair from her face.

His fingers tangled in her hair, holding her tight against his chest. “I love you.” His voice was husky with emotion.

She kissed him on his chest as she whispered sleepily, “I love you, too.”


End file.
